Teenage Love
by chichicutie
Summary: Is teenage love strong or weak? DL


**Teenage Love**

**One shot**

Wow has it really been a ten months since we broke up, I asked my self. Yet I haven't even thought of looking for a new boyfriend. I still want. It wasn't like we really broke up we just faded. Yet I know that I still love him. Still want him. Still wait for his touch, his lips against mine. To just feel his heartbeat when I am around. Now at the start of our senior years I am stuck doing a project with him. Doesn't every teacher know of our past, our record.

Logan and I haven't spoken to each other in nine months if you like to know. So he has no clue of the way I feel. That doesn't mean he feels the same way. Our friends still try to get us together but nothing seems to work. We are both to stubborn for that. Well he is. We both stop hanging out with the gang afraid that we might run into each other. I know I am not afraid. I just wish for it. So we both had become loners. Then he started to hang out with Chase and Michael and the gang on Mondays, Thursdays, and Saturday. See those were his free days. My free days were Tuesdays, Wednesdays, Friday. We are both involved in a lot at school. So our time was limited which is why we kinda faded. Junior year is just filled with worries about college. Sundays were are both free but choose not to spend it with the gang in fear that we will bump into each other. So what if I am scared of seeing him? I am scared just to pour my feelings out and get laughed at.

See now our English assigned is a project. Twenty-five percent of our first semester in English. Guess what the topic is. Is teenage love strong or weak? It is a opinionated essay with a power point partner presentation. Fun right? No. Logan is supposed to come over today like in 5 minutes. Remember how I told you that the gang still try to set us up? Well they made sure that we are left alone today.

I glanced at the mirror. Of course I looked my best. I had on black tights with a long black and white striped sweater. On the left shoulder the sweater fell loosely down. My hair was a bouncy curly as always just clipped to the back with few pieces falling messily. I had on the new black and white skulls Vans.

Then there was a knock at the door. I smiled at my self in the mirror. I got up and walked to the door. I opened it.

"Hello," I said civilly.

"Hi," he said after looking at me up and down.

He looked good, too. He had on a white beater with a open up black button up shirt up. Jeans and same pair of Vans that I wore. We were matching. I loved it when we match. I moved out of the door way so he could walk in.

"So?" he said.

I shrugged my shoulders this was going to be weird.

"We need to talk before we do anything," he said.

I nodded. God did I lose my voice.

"Dana?" he said waving his hands in my face.

Great I must have spaced out.

"What?" I asked.

"We need to talk," he said.

"Fine," I said.

I took a seat on my bed and he joined me. I waited for him to speak but it didn't seem like it was happening.

He took a deep breath. He looked at me straight in the eye. All the feelings that I had tried to hide came rushing back to me at once. I tried to turn away but the power his eyes had over me didn't allow me to.

"What happen to us?" he asked.

"I guess teenage love is weak," I said.

He shook his head. "It is strong."

"How would you know?" I asked him.

"Because if it was weak I wouldn't feel it, after nine months" he said.

"Oh," was all I could say. "So for our project what answer will we give?" I asked.

"It is strong," he suggested.

"Yea. I think so, too," he said.

We sat down and got to work. Sure our 'talk wasn't long. It sure cleared up things. Why none of us acted upon our feeling at the moment. Hey ask God that. I just know that everything inside of me screamed let this moment pass a better one will come.

_--------Zoey 101-----------_

We finished our power ponit part in 30 minutes. Guess who is still here two hours after. Logan. No nothing has happen. We are here just watching the Notebook eating ice-cream. My eyes are all cried out by the end of the movie. I see Logan's died tears and shine in his eye. He didn't cry all crazy like I did but he cried and he was okay with me being here with him. Even though the movie finished, we are still eating ice-cream on the floor. My favorite mint chocolate chip.

I look at Logan. Good I just want to kiss him. All during our project we had weird moments. Be the end of it we were flirting and it was okay for me to sit on his lap. Yet no kiss had took place.

I looked down at the empty ice-cream box.

"I feel sad and fat," I said.

Logan laughed.

"Shut up," I said hitting him.

"God Dana you still mange to hurt me. I thought all this time in the gym would help," he said playfully.

"You still look like a loser to me," I said.

"You know I look good," he said.

"Yea right," I said.

Then silence.

"I think I should go," he said.

I just nodded.

I didn't want him to go no where. I just wanted him to stay with me forever. He got up but his eyes never left me. My eyes left him as he touched the door knob. I focused my attention to the credits rolling down the screen.

Then I felt someone kiss my left shoulder where my sweater hung off.

"Teenage love is strong. After nine months. I never stopped loving you," he said in my ear.

"Well I never stop loving you either," I said.

I turned around. I went to kiss him but he stopped me.

"Then what happen?" he asked.

"Teenage love may not be the problem but stress sure can be," I said.

"So you love me?" he asked.

"Yea. You love me?" I asked.

"Never stopped," he said.

"Then why we wait nine months?" I asked.

He shrugged his shoulders. "Lets not wait no more," he said.

He kissed me and I kissed back.

Teenage love.


End file.
